pojolonewolffandomcom-20200214-history
Craig
Craig Williams is a currently active member of America's Funniest Brawls - Reloaded and Wolfy's Wild Racing. Currently the youngest returning member, Craig is also an active recorder for AFB-R and WWR, putting each week's session on his own Youtube channel. Craig is currently the editor for AFB-R. Personal Life Craig is 15 years old and currently lives in Maryland. He is a 10th grader in high school, making him the second youngest member of AFB-R, a year older than B.J. Craig is in charge of his own Youtube channel, which he currently uses to do Let's Plays on. Along with these, Craig also does the Best Moments for TheRunawayGuys, a series that used to be on 1PressL2P's channel before he decided to stop. Craig is also currently backlogged on it. Craig also uploads on his channel the sessions for WWR and AFB-R, though he does have constant issues where the session is corrupted, and thus cannot be used. Craig edits his own videos using Sony Vegas Pro 12. He is well rounded for a beginner at video editing, and so was eventually trusted by Wolfy to edit AFB, though this was also because Craig has much more free time. Editing Style When editing, Craig tends to use musical ques. This can be best seen in the intro for AFB-R both shortened and in the full episode. Craig first takes the music track, and listens for when the music changes or loops a certain part, and splits it. Each of these sections counts for a certain part of the video. Joining The Crew Joining AFB Craig got into Smash Brothers after watching TheRunawayGuys on Youtube play through the game. After this, Craig got into watching compilations of Smash Bros. Brawl, usually ones involving failures and funny moments. He eventually found a series called America's Funniest Brawls. Being a fan of the real America's Funniest Videos, he clicked on the video and ended up watching the entire series out at that point. Afterwards, he learned that the series was still going, and that he could join the crew. That Christmas, Craig was given both the game and a wireless router for his Wii and Wii U. For a few months afterwards, Craig did not try joining, being busy with more personal things. Eventually he asked Pojolonewolf if he could join for Saturday sessions. Wolfy let Craig in, and Craig was a constant contender in the first hour for Saturday. At this point however, Wolfy and Craig did not know each other, which meant he did not understand how more close friends had priority. Entering The Race Craig was also an active watcher of the original Wolfy's Wild Racing. Craig did not own Mario Kart Wii however, and so skipped out on joining. It was not until Mario Kart 8 came out that he was able to be a part of the race. Craig and Wolfy began talking at this point during the intermissions, where he took advantage of the opportunity to get updated on delays and extra meetings. Answering The Call One night while on Mario Kart 8, Craig overheard Wolfy talking to more people than there were in the room, and the mention of Skype. Craig believed that he had been missing out the entire time, and thought that everyone who was a part of WWR could talk in Skype. He would later learn he was entirely wrong. He asked Brodz, who was talking on the Wii U at the time, about joining the call. Brodz asked Wolfy if it would be ok. After some thought, Wolfy allowed Craig to join the call. Craig was introduced to Kaz, Sith, and Nicko on this call as well. Though mostly quiet, Craig enjoyed the company, and eventually became more and more apart of the conversations going on. The Group Move to SSB4 Craig was one of the few members from the original AFB to show up for the first match of AFB-R. Craig was in both rooms of the first night, though left after the Castle Siege Mishap on the first match of the second room. Craig records Skype calls in case something amazing happened that requires live reactions to understand, an example being the Pac-Man dance. This proved to be useful, as it allowed the Skype Moments Segment to be added to the show. Craig is also the current editor for the show, due to his prowess and free time. Multiple times he was told that he was going overboard and should take a break. In actuality, the extra work was put in simply because Craig was bored. Trivia *Craig uses an Elgato Game Capture HD for recording. *Craig owns five cats: Snickums, Cupcake, Kirby, Puzzle, and Butterscotch. All were rescued right off the street. *Craig's Yoshi color is Dark Blue. He originally wanted Light Blue, but Wolfy had already called it. *Craig owns 160 games, the most of the entire group. *An inside joke on Skype is that Craig has to sing the first Pokemon Anime Theme Song every Smash meeting, usually not making it to "To train them is my cause," without Brodz yelling at him to stop. *Craig's favorite Pokemon is Riolu.